Songs of The Sapphire
Songs of The Sapphire '''is a collection of works by Loremaster Tomas Ridgwell that primarily focuses on historical and mythical events in Hallengard. Stories '''The verse of Jurgen von Hoensbroeck This is the tale of how Marshal Jurgen von Hoensbroeck defeated Sir Marcus II and successfully brought an end to his reign of terror in Aedwin-de-steinberg forever weaving his name into the threads of time. It was a time of conflict. Aedwin had repeatedly spat on the name of Hallengard and disgraced it’s nobles. In a move that would seal the fate of the two kingdoms for the coming time the king ordered a simple vigilant to gather the troops along with the great to be hero, Jurgen von Hoensbroeck. The great marshal by the name of Jurgen von Hoensbroeck brought the men and women of Hallengard and a constable of Aedwin together to bring siege to Aedwin. They set out for the enemy kingdom, five strong men from Hallen. As they travelled they picked up even more soldiers loyal to Hallen amounting them to ten fine soldiers. They arrived outside the kingdom and the Marshal deviced his grand scheme. He told his brothers and sisters in arms what they were going to do. They entered the kingdom and got into the castle where they waited, calm with no weapons drawn but ready for what was to come. As they entered the throne room, king Marick Haberford of Hallengard gave the marshal permission to go through with his plan. He was to take Sir Marcus II, the vassal of Aedwin into captivity to answer for his crimes against Hallengard and their nobles. And finally, the vassal of Aedwin arrived not knowing what was going to happen. As the aedwinians sat down to dine the Marshal stood up drawing his sword and shouting out for the soldiers to join him. The aedwinians were vastly outnumbered and Marcus II was torn down from his throne and captured. The Marshal led the troops out of the city but they were surrounded by the Aedwin guard but the Hallengardians were strong and fought back winning yet another battle against them. Only three lost their lives in this battle which is proof of how great the Hallengardians were in battle. Hallengard's bears (battle hymn for Hallengard) Lord, our lord We shall burn all your enemies tonight. King, our king Tonight we’ll celebrate in your keep. ' ' ' March now, hallengard’s bears Claim victory for your honor March now, hallengard’s bears Claim their lives for your king ' ' ' Now our folk, be our pride Raise our banners above the sky Now our folk, show us strength Fight for your motherland ' ' '' March now, hallengard’s bears Claim victory for your honor March now, hallengard’s bears Claim their lives for your king Author's note - This is a battle hymn which belongs to the soldiers, people and kings of Hallengard. It's supposed to be both a song that encourages the people of Hallengard to succeed in battle and life as a people and a song that threatens those who go against them.Category:Legends